Confessions of The Heart: Part I Secrets
by LunarCancer
Summary: Can be read seperately, but it's Part I to Confessions of The Heart. Trapped in a plane that's experiencing some technical difficulties, Sakura reviews her life and find out that she has to get some secrets off of her mind. Thus, she tells them to the han
1. Chapter I

LC: My **NEW** story! I didn't forget about Boulevard of Broken Dreams though. Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, they belong to CLAMP, so don't sue!

'thinking'

"talking"

_flashback_

(A/N: Author's Notes)

_**Confessions of the Heart: Part I Secrets**_

_**Chapter I**_

'AH! I'll be late and miss my flight if I don't hurry up!' Sakura thought as she hurried into the airport with her overprotective brother, Touya, right behind her. He was drove her to the airport and he helping her carry her suitcases.

"Here you go kaiju! Be sure to call us when you get there!" her brother Touya told her as he quickly gave her her suitcases and rushed out of the airport before she could carry out her REVENGE…

'I'll get him later,' Sakura thought, 'right now I have a plane to catch.' After handing in her suitcases and having her passport stamped she hurried over to her gate. She looked around her and she saw no one there. Taking a look at the clock and she was hoping beyond hope that the plane didn't leave yet when all of a sudden she got really mad. Why? Well, according to the clock, she's actually an hour early! It seems that her brother switched all the clocks in the house an hour earlier, she's not late, but actually really, really, really early. No wonder why there's no one there and no one in his or her right minds would go there an hour early. That also explains why the lady looked so confused when I was in such a rush to get to my plane, which isn't due for an hour.

'Well, what do I do now that I have an hour to spare?'

She decided to walk around and get something to drink. Sitting in her chair quietly, she occupied herself by thinking of how to get back at her dear, dear brother, then it was time to board the plane. When she boarded the plane, an attendant came to help her find her seat. She had the window seat and since she knew that the flight would take about twelve hours, she made herself comfortable and fell asleep. She didn't notice it when a man took the seat next to her.

She work up due to all the noise and commotion in the plane. 'What's going on?' she wondered. Finding the seat next to her occupied by someone, she asked, "Excuse me sir, but can you please tell me what's going on?"

"The plane is experiencing some technical difficulties." He rejoined, saying it as if it was as clear as day and that it's a perfectly normal thing to happen.

"WHAT!" Sakura couldn't believe it, "So that means we might die, right?"

"Technically, yeah." He said, calm as ever.

"Oh my god! I'm too young to die, I still have my whole life to live. I still have to get back at Touya for making me get there an hour early… Oh my god! Dad and Touya! I'm supposed to call them and then they'll never get a phone call, they're going to be worried sick. Oh my god! What about Kero! Who's gonna feed him, take care of him, and what's going to happen to him? They better not give him away! Oh no! Touya better not hurt him! Who's gonna protect him from Touya's wrath? …" Sakura continued her rambling.

'Excuse me,' Syaoran thought because he was such a gentleman to have said this comment out loud, 'but could you please SHUT UP!'

"Oh my god! We're gonna DIE!" Sakura said out loud.

'I thought we already established that.' Syaoran thought.

"You wanna know a secret? Well since we're all gonna die, I might as well get this off my mind, it's not like you're gonna have a chance to tell anyone and even if you do, it doesn't matter since we're all gonna die, well…" Sakura said really fast.

'Well, you didn't give me much of a choice there did you? I guess I'm gonna have to listen to your secrets.' Syaoran thought.

"Well, I was gonna get Kero to pee on Touya's shoes, something worse, but since I'm not there, that's the best I can do. I'm so happy that Kero's trained to do that, just in case," she began, "in case something like this happens."

'She seems nice.' Syaoran thought sarcastically.

"Well, that's because Touya made me rush here thinking that I'm late when I'm actually an hour early, and he called me a kaiju! Oh yeah, once I made Touya pee in bed by putting his hands in warm water. That was so funny! He got back at me by poured ice cold water on me the next morning to, so-called "wake" me up. One time, I accidentally sent my friend a virus, but I did fix her computer after I did that. Although, she never found out and I don't intend to tell her. Another time, I unintentionally hacked into the Li Corp's private computer system and found out things like they were gonna open up a Computers & Technology branch in Hong Kong or that they're gonna open up a branch in the States."

'Oh my god! This girl broke into the Li Corp's private computer system! That's supposed to be one of the most secure security systems ever created!' I was shocked.

"Oh yeah, once when I was twelve years old, …"

I was so excited to go to this middle school until I found out that I was going to a school that didn't have girls' bathroom on the second or third floor, only on the first floor. They did however have one boys' bathroom on the first floor and two on the second and third floor. One day, I had to go to the bathroom really, really badly and I couldn't run downstairs to the first floor in time so I ran to the boys' bathroom. Luckily, when I went inside there were no boys there, so I went to the bathroom. However, when I came out, I saw a group of boys walking down the hallway and they saw me come out of the boys' bathroom. I was sooo embarrassed, it did make me feel better to know that I wasn't the only one that used the boys' bathroom, occasionally, if we couldn't hold it long enough to go downstairs, there were a lot of stairs, we'd use the boys' bathroom. A couple days after the boys saw me come out of the boys' bathroom, another girl had a problem way worse than mine. When she went in, she found the bathroom occupied, a guy was using the restroom. She confided in me because I was caught going to the boys' bathroom. She needed someone to talk to who can understand her and she needed to share her troubles. That was my greatest fear, whenever I had to use the boys' bathroom, to catch a guy using the restroom. Luckily for us, after a couple more similar incidents, our school made sure that there was at least one girls' bathroom per floor in every building. Thus, we didn't have to worry about the restroom problems again. I was never so grateful for a girls' bathroom!

'WOW! That's um… unusual. I have to admit though; it's very amusing and interesting listening to her secrets. I don't think I'd ever tire of listening to her, it certainly makes this plane ride more interesting.' Syaoran thought, not making a comment but listening intensively while pretending not to be.

"Anyway," Sakura said, seeming not to care if Syaoran's listening or not, "that wasn't the worse thing to happen in my school. I remember, when I was thirteen…"

To Be Continued…

LC: So what do you think? I already have the next chapter planned out I just have to type it, so REVIEW and I'll update sooner. I know that I still have to update Boulevard of Broken Dreams, but I don't really know what to write, and the chapter isn't long enough.


	2. Chapter II

LC: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story! Now, I know you don't wanna hear me talk so on with the story! (Story was inspired by, "Can You Keep A Secret" however I never read the book, I only found out what it's about. Also, I never read the fan fic "Totally Confidential" and I never knew that my story was similar it until charlie and lola told me! So, thanks! I'll comment the reviews at the end of the chapter because I know some of you don't really want to read all of that.)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, they belong to CLAMP.

_**Confessions of the Heart: Part I**_

_**Chapter II**_

Last time on "_Confessions of the Heart"_:

Sakura is on a plane that's experiencing some technical difficulties, so she tells Syaoran (A/N: She doesn't know it's Syaoran, but we do. lol!), the man sitting next to her all of her secrets. Including the fact that once, she had to use the boys' bathroom since there were no girls' bathroom on the 2nd and 3rd floors of her new school.

"Anyway," Sakura said, seeming not to care if Syaoran's listening or not, "that wasn't the worse thing to happen in my school. I remember, when I was thirteen…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"When I was thirteen… Oh! Did I mention that in my middle school, we had a swimming pool? The bathrooms near the swimming pool had showers in them so we could take a shower and wash off all the chlorine after swimming. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was in eighth grade at the time, about to graduate…"

_There was a new student at my school, it was her second day there when she was shown the swimming pool. She brought a swimsuit that day, apparently the teacher informed the class to bring their swimsuits, so she joined in with everyone else who were swimming._

_Everyone started to leave the pool since the period was almost over. She was the last to leave the pool, everyone else was already gone. Not knowing which way it was to the changing room, she started wandering around. She saw a changing room and walked in thinking that it was the girls' room not knowing that it was the boys' changing room._

_What she saw I believe she'll never forget. She saw a guy taking a shower. She screamed so loud that I'm sure they all went deaf or at least lost their hearing for a couple of years. Everyone came running wondering what happened. They got there to find her in shock._

_Afterwards she was shown the way to the girls' bathroom and they put really BIG signs on the changing room entrances so that all can see which changing room they're going into. _

"I still don't understand how she got lost, but it was kinda funny." Sakura giggled.

'Very… weird. Weird things certainly happens in that school of hers…' Syaoran thought.

"Me and my friends enjoy sharing funny/embarrassing stories. It's so much fun to laugh about it afterwards! Like this one time, my friend was in the pool when…"

_Everyone was having such a great time swimming in the pool with their friends no one wanted to get out. It seems that some people didn't want to get out even for the rest room. It was soon discovered that someone pooped in the pool, much to everyone's disgust, once they found out afterwards._

_As you know, no one wanted to get out of the pool, so when they heard, "Everyone! Get OUT of the Pool!" No one really wanted to get out and were very reluctant to leave. _

_Those that did listen left very slowly, extremely slowly. Most however, stayed where they were and asked, "WHY!" When they found out that someone went to the restroom in the pool, they ran out like a stampede. I saw some people who were the furthest away from the sides of the pool one of the first couple out of the pool._

_What had happened is this, someone went to the restroom and didn't tell anyone. Then, someone saw it, came out of the pool and told somebody. It spread until the lifeguard found out and told everyone to get out of the pool. However, who caused all that is still unknown, even to this day. _

"Although it was quite disgusting, we found a way to laugh about it later."

'Ok… after all of those stories, I will NOT be going into a public swimming pool anytime soon…' The thoughts of what might happen scared Syaoran, 'Disgusting!'

"My friends and I had so much fun together! We pulled so many pranks, but this one was the best! Or one of the best."

_We were in the school library and it seemed that one of the forgetful teachers forget to take out her floppy disc. Being the curious people we were, … or are, we wondered what she had on there. We found some very interesting things on there indeed, very interesting indeed. _

_We found her schedule, and the schedule she made for her homeroom. Let's just say we made a couple of adjustments, ok… we "fixed" her entire schedule! We also found the latest test and we did a bit of studying. Then, we left it there for someone else to find, and hopefully give it back to her. _

_Our scheme worked! She got her floppy back and then the next day we got our schedules. It was quite fun, seeing people who were supposed to be in Algebra going to art and some people who were supposed to have art have four periods of English. Some classes were left without a teacher while some teachers got two classes for one period then having no classes the next._

_It took them long enough to realize that something was quite wrong. We missed out on almost an entire day of school due to the schedule mix-up. In the end, they figured that she must've not paid attention to what she was typing and made a mistake, a very big mistake._

_And of course, on the next test, we all got a 100!_

Sakura sighed, "Memories, oh sweet memories! We had so much fun together, my friends and I!"

'So it seems, so it seems…' Syaoran thought.

"We never did like that teacher, she took points of if you didn't dot your "i's" right. So for everyone who dotted their "i's" with a heart, five points off! We always dreaded going to her class." Sakura said.

"She played by favorites too!" Sakura continued, "This girl in my class, she never did any of her work and yet she gets an "A" every time. My friend does all of her work, does quite well on her tests and yet she gets a "C". I found her quite unfair. "

"If I were to list my complaints about that teacher, it'll go on forever and ever, so to sum it up, that teacher is the worst teacher you could ever have. I remember once, on Valentines Day, we were playing a prank on a couple of the students…"

To Be Continued…

Sweetxxfantasy: Yeah! How did you know? I got the idea of the story from that book, however I've never read it before. And thanks for the advise!

Lilium Angel: Thanks, me too! I'm sure that a lot of people are happy that this is longer! That story I told you about… I think it's too short but I might upload it, I'm just not so sure.

charlie and lola: Thanks for telling me, though… I can't really check it out though I'd love to because I don't want to risk them being more similar than they already are. Though, rest assured, I didn't mean to copy it and I have no intention of doing so.

Rukz: Well… Sakura's in China and she's running away from the people who killed her family. Syaoran at this point isn't in the story. (That guy she bumped into… isn't Syaoran… guess who he is?) Well, it's going to be a S&S story! I'll update as soon as I finish it.

dbzgtfan2004: Awn… thanks!

CR: Thanks! I was wondering when you'll review!

LC: So what do you think of this chapter? Remember to R&R! (Yea! This chappie's longer than the rest!) I'll try to update Boulevard of Broken Dreams next!


	3. Chapter III

LC: Remember, the replies to the reviews are on the bottom of the page! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who's reading this right now!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, they belong to CLAMP.

_**Confessions of the Heart: Part I**_

_**Chapter III**_

Last time on "_Confessions of the Heart"_:

"If I were to list my complaints about that teacher, it'll go on forever and ever, so to sum it up, that teacher is the worst teacher you could ever have. I remember once, on Valentines Day, we were playing a prank on a couple of the students…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We were playing a prank on a couple of the students, well, we just pulled names out of a hat and voila! We've discovered our victims! (insert evil laughter… "Muhahahaha!") Anyway, the guinea pigs for this little experiment of ours were going to receive some chocolate, pure homemade chocolate, made by my dear friend Meiling.…"

"_Um, Meiling, do you think it's safe?" I asked_

"_Of course!" was her rejoinder, "What could possibly happen! Trust me, it's perfectly safe."_

'_That's what SHE says, but I wouldn't want to eat them. Meiling is a great cook, as long as your talking Chinese cuisine, she's terribly horrible in cooking anything else.'_

_So obviously, you DON'T want to eat them, trust me. However, they didn't know that, and they don't NEED to know, that'll just spoil the fun. If they knew, they'd stay a mile away from it and have a good reason not to come to school. Anyway, this was the first time we pulled this prank, so it's new and no one will be expecting it. Well, almost all of our pranks are "new" since we like being creative. _

'_What's the fun in doing the same thing over and over?'_

"_Done!" said a very proud Meiling, happy that she completed her "assignment." _

_I must say, those chocolates LOOK very normal, but I assure you, if Meiling made it, it won't TASTE normal. Hmmm, I'd LOVE to see their reactions, but will our reactions give us away?_

_Meiling was putting them into boxes, making it look very professional, almost as if we bought it from the store. _

"_Hmmm, it seems that we have an extra box left. Oh Well! I'll just set it aside in case anything happens."_

_Instead of going to school extra early, we decided to go there extra late, errr… extra, extra early, … Oh, whatever! Anyway, we left school, then sneaked back inside and planted the chocolate on their desks. Then we absconded away from the building and waited for the next day to come. _

"_It looks like I have a secret admirer." Test Subject A said as he opened the box of chocolates. He popped the first piece of chocolate into his mouth and a couple of seconds later you can hear him screaming, "YUCK! WHO'S SICK IDEA IS THIS!" _

_Everyone else who received our "one of a kind" chocolate had similar reactions._

"_Prank #144 is a success!" We celebrated after school with, what else but chocolate. Meiling said that she found chocolate around the house and it looks delicious. _

_I didn't remember Meiling buying any chocolate so I asked, "Meiling, where did you get this from?"_

_I was too late, for Meiling already ate one piece of chocolate and was on the verge of eating more when she said, "YUCK! EWWW! THIS IS MY CHOCOLATE!"_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, who'd think that the maker of the awful tasting prank chocolate would eat her own chocolate only a day after making it. Who'd think she'd forget so quickly?_

"Those were the good old days." Sakura sighed.

'I wish I could've seen their faces, must be amusing.' Syaoran wished, 'She's sooo lucky, she seems to have a pretty fun, errr… funny childhood.'

"There's so many holiday stories to tell, including this Halloween story. It was a dark and stormy night… "

_You could hear the thunder roaring as the rain fell steadily on the roof of our house. The lightning lit up my dark room as it passed by my window. The only light I had was from my candle, since all the batteries were dead so the flashlights were of no use. _

_I was so scared since this was Halloween and the stormy evening seems to signify that something bad will happen. I had such a good prank planned for Touya. I was going to dress Kero up as a vampire and leave him on the desk in my room. Then, when Touya comes home searching for me, he'll open the door, turn on the lights and out comes Kero, leaping at him! Plus, I'll have this all on tape for well, blackmail!_

_However, now my plans seemed ruined since, well, I'm too scared to do anything. Kero's already dressed up and my camera's all set and we were waiting for Touya to come home when disaster struck._

_Then, I heard Touya come home. 'Should I or should I not continue with the prank?' I wondered, 'Well, I better, since if Touya finds out that I was going to prank him, he'll get back at me even though I didn't get to carry out my plan. He'd never let me forget this, how I was too scared to accomplish my perfectly good plan.'_

_I left my candle on a chair below the desk where Kero was. Then I said to Kero, "Kero, if you can leap off the table and run toward Touya and out the door, you'll get THREE PUDDINGS." Then, I got my camera ready and waited._

_Soon, you could hear Touya going up the stairs, then you could hear him saying "Sakura, Sakura." in a very ghost-like way. _

'_It's just Touya, it's just Touya.' I kept saying over and over in my head._

_Eventually Touya was outside her bedroom door and Sakura, not hearing any footsteps decided that it was time to turn the camera on. Then, Touya opened the door and Kero rushed out at him. Touya screamed and was terribly shaken. _

"_YES!" Sakura thought, but apparently not since Touya started to chase her around the house demanding to get that tape._

_Luckily, Sakura was prepared for this, she gave him a blank tape and then shut the door once he left. Then, she hid the tape somewhere safe until she could make copies. She put another blank tape inside the camera and left it in plain view of the door, wouldn't want her brother to destroy her room while looking for the tape and camera now did she? _

_A couple days later, Sakura sent one of her copies of the tape to Japan's Funniest Home Videos (JFV)! It was funny, you have to admit, and it turns out that the people at JFV agreed with her since she won the first prize of $10,000 and a trip to Disney World for four. Then later, they won the $100,000 grand prize which she sadly had to give Touya some. _(A/N: I got this idea from AFV, America's Funniest Home Videos but changed America to Japan. I do not own AFV!)

_Touya was angry at first, since EVERYONE in his school saw that, but after they won, he wasn't so sour. Sakura however thought that since it was her idea and since she spent so much time on it, she deserved the money. _

"We had so much fun at Disney Land and I always have the tape, I'll NEVER let him forget it!" Sakura laughed.

Then, all of a sudden, the plane started rocking from side to side and the lights flickered on and off. Over the intercom you hear, "Please static panic! Do static worry, you will static die. The plane will static crash. Thank you." What he said was "Please do not panic! Do not worry, you will not die. The plane will not crash. Thank you." However, the passengers did not know this and thus, everyone, well, almost everyone, started to panic.

"WHAT! WE'RE GONNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I STILL HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE TO LIVE!" Sakura started all over again, then, the lights went out. "NOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Those five minutes the lights went out were the scariest and the longest five minutes of my life. During the entire time the lights went out I kept repeating to myself, "We'll be fine, we'll be fine, we'll be fine, we'll…"

Five minutes felt like five hours to me. When the lights finally came back on, I was so happy, I could've cried.

"Thank you! For a moment there, I thought we were goners!" I said, "It'll be a miracle if we land safely."

"We will." Syaoran said. That was the first he's said something ever since I woke up when the problems first occurred.

"How do you know?" I questioned him.

"Let's just say, my intuition." He replied.

"Well, I hope we don't die, it seemed as if the world was against us. First the plane had some technical difficulties, then, the pilot tells us that we're gonna die and to panic, then the lights go out while the plane is rocking from side to side, AND, my cell phone isn't working! I can't call my family and friends and tell them how much I love them." Sakura sniffed, sad.

"Even though I prank Touya a lot, I don't hate him. And, daddy, he's on an archeological dig, so it's been a while since I last saw him. Meiling, I won't be able to see her if I die before we land. I miss her, I haven't seen her in like, forever! Touya, Yukito, and my other friends had a party the day before I was due to leave Japan, little did we know, that might be the last time we see each other." Sakura was trying her best not to cry. Her eyes got watery as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Then, the plane stopped rocking, it seemed as if the danger has passed.

Sakura sighed, "I can't take this anymore. It seems as if the problems the plane experiences are worst than the last."

It was starting to get quiet, too quiet. "Gee, now the silence, not to mention the suspense, is going to kill me." Sakura couldn't take it anymore, so she continued her "confessions."

'At least I don't feel so bad for playing all those pranks. Please, let me go to heaven and not hell, I have a good heart, honestly.' She hoped.

"Well, once, Touya called my cell phone and…"

"_Kaiju, where are you! You were supposed to be home at 10:00 PM, sharp!"_

"_Hello?" Sakura said._

"_Ooops! Sorry, I must've called the wrong number." Touya said as he hung up._

"_Huh!" Sakura didn't get why Touya would hang up when he just called. Then, her cell phone rang again, she answered, "Hello?"_

'_Now how could I get the number wrong twice?' Touya wondered. "Sorry again."_

_Touya called a third time, however this time he asked, "Can I please speak to Sakura?"_

"_Speaking."_

"_Kaiju! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AT 10:00 PM, SHARP! And, are you planning something? Why are you so, nice? You didn't even scream at me when I called you a Kaiju."_

"_Nope, I'm not planning anything, and I'm just in an especially good mood. No, I won't do anything to you, not today!" Sakura replied. 'However,' she thought, 'I'll get back at you TOMORROW!'_

_The next day… right before Sakura left the house she stepped on Touya's feet, hard. She said, "That was for calling me a Kaiju, TWICE! Bye daddy, bye Touya!" Out the door Sakura went, hoping that she, for once, won't be late for school._

"Touya thought he dialed the wrong number because usually, if he calls me a kaiju, I'd say 'Sakura no kaiju!' and step on his feet the next time I see him. Since I replied when a friendly, 'Hello?' he thought it was someone else. Quite sad actually, my own brother didn't recognize my beautiful voice after hearing it almost everyday since I was born."

----------

To Be Continued…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thanks to EVERYONE who's reading this and to EVERYONE who's going to review!

Rukz: LOL! The last chapter will certainly interest many people, it's going to be about where I get my ideas on and which of these embarrassing moments are true!

Musette Fujiwara: Finally, Syaoran speaks! LOL! Be sure to read the last chapter, it'll tell you which ones are true.

Lilium Angel: Awn… thanks! I'm just starting to run out of ideas! LOL!

Anonymous: I want to thank you for pointing that out to me, and if you look back, you'll see Touya instead of Touyo. Thanks again!

LC: So, what do you think about Chapter III? Please review and tell me what you think of it, is it still too short, too long, or just right? If you have any questions about the story, just ask! Thanks Again!


End file.
